


Sideline Secrets

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos), xeniaraven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Argentinian Anakin, Baseball Player Obi-Wan, Boys in Skirts, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, No Underage Sex, Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep, Tennis Player Anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaraven/pseuds/xeniaraven
Summary: It's Obi-Wan and Anakin's senior year at Coruscanti High, which comes with far more challenges than simply who's winning and who's losing their respective sports games. It also comes with a heaping pile of one creepy principal and committing to a college. They still have Spring though, plenty of time to sort it all out together. And even more time to uncover one, last, horrid thing lurking around the corners of the school.Aka the tennis Anakin and baseball boy Obi-Wan fic.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45





	1. Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Claire and I have been working on this fic for more than a bit now, brainstorming it with the help of our wonderful friends on the obikin server. We're extremely excited to share it with you. Some housekeeping things first:
> 
> 1\. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan are 18 throughout the entirety of this fic.  
> 2\. The rating will go up from M to E at some point. We will make sure to let you know when!  
> 3\. A HUGE thank you to [ tomicaleto ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto) for helping with the Spanish in this. She has been so kind and is also an amazing writer so be sure to check out her work! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Senior Year. Fall.**

Coruscanti High always got antsy right around eleven-thirty. Legs would start bouncing under desks, students started to sneak text message checks from cell-phones tucked in hoodie pockets and stashed in backpacks. Murmurs turned to talking that roared to life, drowning out teachers and the last five minutes of their lesson plans. Every teacher would try to rein it in with a pointed, “class?!” or their crazy hand clapping as if they were still in elementary school. 

_English teachers,_ Obi-Wan always chuckled to himself once they started their clapping, even if it was his favorite subject. 

Three distinct bells meant lunchtime as every student scrambled into the hallways, backpacks half slung over shoulders as friends waved down the hallways to each other. The best professors let some classes dip out five minutes early. Who could focus with the smell of food wafting down the hallways and the thought of a thirty-minute break from the drone of academics?

Of course, Obi-Wan was already weaving his way through the crowd, letting the few people he knew give him a clap on the back in greeting or just to acknowledge his presence. He was never really sure which one it was.

There was only one reason Obi-Wan ever walked this fast somewhere. And that was his one, beautiful, amazing, stunning, love-of-his-life: Anakin. Today he couldn’t wait to get down to the lunchroom. Normally, he’d pick Anakin up on Tuesday mornings, and Anakin would drive him on Fridays. Especially in the spring, so neither had to worry about leaving their car at the school during a game day. 

But today Obi-Wan got a short text: _Don’t pick me up today. I’m gonna be late. Bit of an emergency. I’m ok, just need to do something. <3 _  
  
What this family emergency and “thing” Anakin needed to do was still entirely unknown to Obi-Wan all the way to lunch. He had heard a few little jeers from classmates about Anakin, something about how he was going to be absolutely floored when he saw him today. As if Obi-Wan wasn’t floored and awestruck every day that he got to see Anakin. 

“You seen your boy today, Kenobi?” Fives joked once Obi-Wan sat down with his tray, scooting into his spot at the end of the lunch table bench. “He’s really adding to the gossip mill today.”

“Hey, come on,” Rex chimed in, poking his brother with the end of a plastic fork. “He’s doing it for a good reason. Give him a break.”

“Doesn’t mean he isn’t adding fuel to the gossip fire. Don’t get me wrong he looks badass, but also it’s Anakin. I’d say he looked badass to stay on our Kenobi’s good side here any day.”

“What’s Anakin doing today?” Obi-Wan laughed around a forkful of cafeteria salad. It wasn’t the best, but he needed to balance out how horrid he had been eating the past few days. 

“Oh, just wait,” Mace grumbled from the other end of the table. “You’ll know when he gets here.”

Right on time, Obi-Wan noticed the lunchroom get quiet at the sound of heavy heeled footsteps coming from the entrance. A wave of heads turned and he could only imagine which one of the teachers was here to throw a fit yet again. 

Except, it wasn’t a teacher at all. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t have been more _excited_ for the sight that he got to turn his head to. 

Anakin walked into the lunchroom with an entirely new wardrobe for him, and Obi-Wan couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. He wanted to thank heaven and more for whoever gave Anakin the idea to dress himself in this, parading down the aisles of tables with his black kitten heels clacking against the linoleum. There was something so tantalizing about seeing Anakin’s favorite old band t-shirt, collar tattered from how long he had owned it, newly tucked into a plaid, red and black skirt. 

The lines of it weren’t perfect, the skirt sitting a bit too low on Anakin’s waist, most likely from it being too big. The band logo had a slightly different shade of red to it, but what did it matter? Anakin was in a _skirt_. And _heels_. And damn if Obi-Wan wasn’t going to be excited about that. 

He let Anakin slide into his normal lunchroom seat, right on Obi-Wan’s lap as he picked at a few of the toppings of Obi-Wan’s salad. It took more than a few moments for his brain to catch up with him, simply awestruck by the bare thighs sitting across his own. How the pleats of his skirt circled out around him, no care as to whether he tucked it underneath him. _His ass, his bare ass is . . . oh God._

The plaid fabric bunched up around Anakin’s waist as he tried to make himself comfortable, not used to crossing his legs and simply letting his knees sit too far apart. Obi-Wan reached a hand out to skim over Anakin’s smooth thighs under the lunch table, wanting to see how far he could get before—

“Obi-Wan, please.” Anakin glared at him, grabbing his hand and putting it back where it belonged, on _top_ of his skirt.

“You. Are. The. _Hottest_. Man. I have ever seen.” Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Anakin’s waist, looking him up and down and tucking a thumb into the waistband of the skirt. “What prompted this, darling?”

The rest of the team seemed undisturbed by Anakin’s presence, but then again, if any of them said anything they’d have to go through Obi-Wan. That wasn’t a price they were willing to pay. 

“Principal Palpatine, the creep as always, dress-coded Ahsoka. Can you believe that?! She’s fifteen! She shouldn’t be dress coded for a perfectly normal skirt!” Anakin grumbled to the baseball team. “Like, why are you even . . . just . . . Ugh. ¡es asqueroso!” 

“Absolutely,” Rex chimed in from across the table. “The girl’s dress code is insane anyways.”

“I looked at it once and it’s at least double the boy’s,” Maul chimed in.

“Wait you’ve _read_ the dress code policy?” Cody raised his eyebrows in question at Maul. 

“Yeah? So what? I wanted to see how badly I could break it during senior week. Gotta leave a chaotic mark on this campus somehow.”

“I . . . Nevermind,” Obi-Wan chuckled to himself, turning his attention back to Anakin. “So how does this get you in a skirt? Not that I’m complaining.” 

He smirked, squeezing Anakin’s waist and craning his neck up for a kiss. Anakin was more than happy to oblige, letting his lips meet Obi-Wan’s as the baseball team jokingly jeered at them to _get a room_ , or _ew cooties, Kenobi, that’s gross!_ It left Anakin giggling into their kiss, a feeling Obi-Wan adored in the center of his soul. 

“You look handsome as ever.” Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin, foreheads pressed together for a few seconds before turning back to his food.

“You sap,” Anakin laughed. “I don’t think it’s right that Ahsoka got dress-coded for something far safer than this. And—”

“And the dress code says nothing about men in dresses and skirts,” Maul interrupted. “Trust me I . . . well, let’s say Anakin’s braver than I am.”

“I never want to know that mental image again,” Fives groaned around a mouthful of pizza, the rest of the boys groaning in agreement. 

“Yes, as Maul said, nothing about skirts,” Anakin raised his hands up to redo his ponytail, which pulled his skirt up too much for Obi-Wan’s comfort, forcing him to grab at the hem of it before it accidentally became indecent. “Sorry,” Anakin mumbled around the hair tie between his lips. 

“What’s with the scrunchie?” Maul asked from across the table. 

“It’s Ahsoka’s,” Anakin smiled as he finished adjusting his hair, white scrunchie sitting perfectly on his head as his burnished gold curls poked out from it in a tiny tail. “Reminds me of why I’m doing it today. Though I have to admit, it is nice to have my hair out of my face.”

“So, my love, how long do you plan on doing this?” Obi-Wan asked.

"As long as possible. They're either going to have to change the dress code or change me," Anakin smirked with a gleam in his eyes. "And all you boys know how difficult it is to change me."

The team continued to talk amongst themselves for a bit, talking about how horrible class was or how fall was actually starting to look nice outside. They even jabbed at Rex to tell them about his newest crush, as if he didn’t have a new one every month. 

"Want the rest of my tray, Anakin?" Rex offered, pushing it toward him. "You know Kenobi's gonna kill you if you don't eat."

"I can just eat off of Obi-Wan's here. He's got enough for the two of us," Anakin winked, coming to place a kiss on his cheek. 

"No, Anakin," Obi-Wan huffed, the warning behind it failing as he fell into a laugh. "You have to eat. Either go grab something or eat Rex's but I _refuse_ to leave until I see you eat."

"Fine. Pass it over, Rex."

The ruckus of lunchroom chatter took over their table again, the baseball team now joking about Mace's ridiculous infatuation with things he'd forget about a week later. Obi-Wan let it blossom within him how nice it was to have Anakin on his lap, accepted as one of the team's own, _and_ knowing there were skirts for him to see Anakin in on the horizon. 

Anakin slid off his lap after he'd gotten a bit to eat and before the boys started talking stats and fall training, which was enough to bore Anakin half to death. Anakin gave Obi-Wan a quick kiss, leaving to join Padmé and his tennis team for their own lunch. And if Obi-Wan stared at the flutter of Anakin's skirt as he walked away, the baseball boys didn’t mention it. 

At least not until later. 

**Senior Year. Spring**. 

“Ready for the game tonight?” Rex clapped Obi-Wan’s back as they all filed into the locker room. “We’re absolutely going to win over the Gundarks. There’s no way they’re gonna be able to hit your slider. Just let it curve right out of their reach.” He mimicked the path of the ball with his hand, laughing as he set his backpack down on the locker room bench. 

The Gundarks were from Separatist High, Coruscanti High’s worst enemy. Gundarks versus Zillos were some of the most popular games of the year no matter the sport. Both teams came out in full school colors, a sea of red and gold against blue and white. 

“Your boy making an appearance today?” Maul grimaced toward him, slipping out of his school clothes and working to get his baseball uniform on. 

“Not today. He’ll be there for the game though, no worries.”

“Good,” Cody laughed. “A locker room day where you two aren’t sucking face for once.”

It was an easy banter the boys had fallen into over the years, with Obi-Wan being the glue that held them all together. They always laughed at how similar their roles on field were to their social roles—Obi-Wan in the middle of everyone on the mound and in their friend group. The triples—Rex, Cody, and Fives playing first, second, and third base respectively, and being the mediators for everything. Maul sitting behind home plate, catching Obi-Wan’s pitches, and the end of everyone’s jokes. 

Obi-Wan wouldn’t trade this family for the world though. They were a group of men he had grown up with, from the time they started playing t-ball together—sometimes on the same team, sometimes on opposing—to the time they all tried out for sixth-grade baseball. Sure, they were the only ones at try-outs, but they made a good team nonetheless.

Obi-Wan heard a knock on their locker room door, two raps that meant _Coach_. It was about time for their pep talk, considering they had five more minutes left until they had to be on the field. The boys were changed, grabbing their bat bags out of their lockers and shoving the gear they would need into each individual pocket as Coach Jinn and Assistant Coach Plo came through the door. 

“Ready for the game, boys?” Coach Jinn smiled at them, leaning up against the cement brick archway leading into the main room. 

“Yes, Coach,” the boys said in unison. 

“No Anakin today?”

“Not today, Coach,” Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. He always wondered if Coach Jinn and Coach Plo had noticed. “We’re good though. No—no fights.”

“Good. Can’t have you distracted out on the mound for us. Now, the Gundarks, as we all know—”

“Rely heavily on a strong infield and strong front batting line-up,” the boys deadpanned in unison, breaking out into a bit of laughter. 

“We know, Coach,” Cody continued once their laughter had died down. “We’ve been playing them since middle school. Get something into right field and they’re _toast_.”

“Get someone on base, steal to second, and it’s a guaranteed run,” Fives continued. 

“And get past their first four batters . . .” Rex added, looking to Obi-Wan to finish. 

“And they’re slow swingers, dirt kickers, and strike-outers.”

“Let’s go get ‘em, boys,” Coach Jinn cheered, walking out the back door towards the field. 

Obi-Wan swung his bat bag over his shoulder, the familiar weight of it comforting as they all filed out of the locker room. The metal of their cleats ground against the pavement as they made their way across the small parking lot and to the green of the athletic complex. 

Anakin was already waiting for him, leaning against the outfield fence as the boys came to the field. He wore a pretty blue skater skirt, the pleats of it sliding to the side of his thigh as he propped his foot back against the fence. _Zillos_ , the school’s team name, was emblazoned across his chest, and Obi-Wan knew “Kenobi” along with the number two was sitting along the back of it. His Doc Martins had matching baby blue socks peeking out of the top with a tiny bit of lace at the seam.

“Took you long enough,” Anakin smiled as Obi-Wan pinned him back against the fence, dropping his bat bag next to them and kissing Anakin’s lips. He tasted like mint chapstick and Blue Ice Gatorade, one of his drinks of choice after tennis drills. Of course, he tasted like everything Obi-Wan wanted to know for the rest of his life. 

“Coach gave us a pep talk,” Obi-Wan smiled back, tracing his hand up Anakin’s thigh. 

“Now, now,” Anakin smiled. “Later, babe. First, you’ve got to win me over by beating the Gundarks.”

“Or I could take you to my car right now, throw you in the backseat—”

“Kenobi!” Coach Jinn yelled, arms crossed and eyebrows raised as he waited for Obi-Wan to follow the rest of the team. 

Obi-Wan rested his forehead against Anakin’s for a second, huffing out in disappointment before giving Anakin another quick kiss, grabbing his bat bag, and jogging off to join the rest of his team. 

“Kenobi, you really have to get a handle on yourself,” Coach Jinn scolded. “I love Anakin like the rest of the team, but can you tone down the hormones?”

“Yes, Coach,” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, earning a small chuckle from Coach Jinn and a slap on the back. 

“I’m not oblivious. Just want you to be safe. And focused on the game. Okay?” 

“Yes, Coach. Thank you, Coach.” Obi-Wan bowed his head just slightly, clipping his bat bag to the dugout fence and running off onto the field to catch up with the rest of the team and their warm-up jog. 

Stretching was relaxing, taking the stress from the day with each second he counted out loud to hold them. It let Obi-Wan get into the headspace he needed for the game, running through his mind on his pitching, batting, and on-base signs. He started recounting last season and wondered if the same varsity players would be here, and who might have moved up from junior varsity. 

The Gundarks showed up the second everyone started their warm-up throws, Obi-Wan paired with Maul for the pitcher-catcher duo. Starting off close and moving further apart, they didn't stay for too long, eventually leaving the rest of the team to get over to the bullpen. 

But Anakin wasn't waiting for him as usual. 

It made his first few throws really messy, skirting into the dirt or curving too far off to the side for Maul to grab. 

"Come on, Kenobi. Focus," Maul yelled as he squatted down again, positioning his glove to the outer right corner for Obi-Wan to aim to.

Finally, Anakin returned with a scowl on his face and anger on his brow. It was cute. But it was also vicious when it wanted to be. He walked up to the edge of the bullpen, throwing his arms over the edge of it and with huff. 

“Yes, darling?” Obi-Wan smirked, looking down at Maul to throw his next warm-up pitch. 

“Principal Palpatine again,” Anakin buried his face in his crossed arms with a loud grunt. “Asking me about tennis and college again. ¿Por qué a mí?”

“Because somewhere along the line you became his favorite,” Maul exclaimed from his spot. “We all know you're his _dear boy_.”

“Hey, watch it,” Anakin snarled. “I didn’t ask to be that.”

“Yeah, but you got it,” Maul flipped off his catcher’s mask, placing it in the crook of his arm, pointing his glove at Anakin. “Life’s so easy for our little Anakin now isn’t it. Changing the dress code for you and everything.”

“You try being the center of attention for a creepy old man! Hmm?! You try it and come talk to me when you’re done! You little—”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan interrupted, coming to the fence and putting a soft hand against the cross of his arms. “Mi amor. Tranquilizarse.”

“Tranquilizate,” Anakin huffed before a small laugh bubbled from him. “You were close though.”

“I have a good teacher,” Obi-Wan kissed Anakin’s forehead before turning back to the mound to continue warm-ups. “Go relax in the dugout. I’ll be in soon. Rex can probably talk your ear off about his love life if you want to give him some pointers.”

With a relieved sigh, Maul put his mask back on and let Obi-Wan continue, going through their rotations of pitches and making sure his arm was nice and loose for the game. Every so often Obi-Wan would peek around him into the dugout to see Anakin laughing with the rest of the boys, surely keeping them entertained with all of his wild stories about his family, or with Rex’s fumblings about the new crush he had that would surely be old news by next week. 

“Circle up!” Coach Jinn called to the men, ushering them all out of the dugout and bullpen for their pre-game pep talk.

Obi-Wan jogged over to the circle before pausing, staring at the Gundark’s dugout. They all had matching bat bags. The newest Louisville Sluggers in team colors. Completely new uniforms, dry-fit too which was expensive for any high school team in the area. Separatist High wasn’t a rich kid school at all, and all the new things didn’t sit well in Obi-Wan’s stomach. They hadn’t gotten a grant, had they? Surely his team would have applied for the same one?

“Kenobi!” Coach Jinn called again. “Don’t force me to make you run laps.”

“Coach,” Obi-Wan jogged over and huddled in their circle. “Don’t you think it’s weird that they suddenly have all new things?”

“That’s not what you should be worried about right now, Kenobi,” Coach Plo scolded. “New things are nice only if you know how to use them.”

He listened to the game plan, Coach Jinn and Coach Plo outlining their strategy, making sure to go through the Gundark’s weaknesses they had learned from last year and how to play at them. Pulling left field in a bit tighter and right field out, shifting the defense toward where the Gundarks were known to pocket their hits the most. They went over their trick plays, how they’d deal with base steals and, especially, going over batting and on-base signs again so none of the boys would miss their instructions. 

After breaking from their huddle Obi-Wan jogged back into the dugout with his team, starting their typical hyping, the three outfielders getting together to do their signature handshake before running out to take the field. The triplets, Rex, Cody, and Fives, doing their little round-robin call before jogging out with Mace playing shortstop to start infield warm-ups. 

“No one got him a bucket?!” Obi-Wan yelled out with a half laugh once he saw Anakin leaning against the dugout fence. “Rude!”

“He’s your man, Kenobi!” Rex yelled back. “You became _bucket man_ the moment you asked him to be your boyfriend.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Rex, grabbing one of their ball buckets and clamping a foam lid on top of it, bringing it over for Anakin to sit. He made an effort to brush the top of it off as if it were a throne. Glancing up at Anakin he could see how hard he was trying to hide his amusement, tilting his chin up higher and letting the lines of his mouth contort into a half-smile. 

“Your throne, your majesty,” Obi-Wan beckoned to it with his hand, coming to crouch in front of it as Anakin took his seat. “If I may be honored with my pregame blessing.”

He held out the stick of eye black, letting Anakin uncap it and draw a line of it across his cheeks, just under his eyes. It had become a habit over the years to let Anakin do it to Obi-Wan before taking the pitcher's mound, and then for Anakin to do it to the boys as they went up to bat. He had become their good luck charm, if not also a good distraction for the other team. 

Obi-Wan hadn’t even realized in some of their first games how Anakin liked the attention he could get from the opposing team. Of course the second he found out from Fives, good old third baseman keeping an eye on things, he did feel strange. But they had talked about it, and Anakin had just become a flirt recently, something that Obi-Wan wasn’t entirely complaining about. 

Anakin was his though, through and through. For how much he liked to play little games, Obi-Wan knew Anakin would never leave him or hurt him. Not only was Obi-Wan knowingly wrapped around Anakin’s pretty little fingers, he was willingly too. And over their months of dating there was nothing better to Obi-Wan than seeing Anakin happy and always coming back to him at the end of the day. 

“Go get 'em, Zillo,” Anakin kissed Obi-Wan's forehead before he stood, receiving a light slap on his ass as he ran out to the pitcher’s mound. 

After the first few warm-up throws Obi-Wan looked over to find Anakin for his good luck cheer before the first pitch, only to find him nowhere. The bucket was empty and his scrunchie simply sat on top of it instead of wrapped tightly around his wrist. He looked out past the bleachers filled with proud parents and supportive friends trying, and failing, to stay off their phones, to see Principal Palpatine talking to Anakin. Again. And Anakin clearly trying to get away from him. 

Anakin caught his gaze when he looked over to check on the game, screaming out, “Let’s go, Zillos!!” much to the amusement and cheers of everyone in the stands, and the unamusement of one old principal. 

Obi-Wan threw the first pitch to a very angry looking Gundark, his weight positioned too far forward to adjust for anything other than a fastball coming his way. Maul gave him his sign, and Obi-Wan threw an inside first pitch, just skirting the edge of home plate. 

Strike one. 

But then their coach yelled out a reminder on stance and suddenly, the batter seemed to know everything happening. It took just a second but Obi-Wan recognized him once he turned his back to adjust the position in the batter’s box, a number nine embroidered across his back. 

_Clovis_.

Why they would put their pitcher as their first hitter baffled Obi-Wan. That wasn’t a move any smart baseball team would be making, but seeing how hard to left field Clovis hit his second pitch suddenly had Obi-Wan rethinking things. 

Then, seeing how each and every batter on the team was hitting his pitches, no matter what combination or which side of the base he threw to made Obi-Wan even more suspicious. How could a team who had been horrid last season, losing to mercy rules after six innings, suddenly become _this_ good. 

Something was up, and Obi-Wan wasn’t happy with it. 

Finally, after three outs and only one run scored, the Zillos came running in for their turn at-bat. Coach Jinn took his spot on the third baseline, with Coach Plo standing opposite along first base. 

Anakin did his game routine of putting eye black on each of the baseball boy’s faces as they left the dugout to time their swings in the on-deck circle. Each team member got their own little cheer from Anakin, whether that was a literal cheer or just a tap on the back (or ass) before going up to bat. 

5-6, Zillos win. The final score hummed across the lights on the scoreboard and sat uncomfortably in the core of the entire team. When had the Gundarks gotten good? Even worse, when had they found the money for new gear? Especially new gear that helped them play like that.

“We’ll have to train harder this season to make sure we beat them again,” Coach Jinn spoke to the boys in their post-game discussion. Obi-Wan picked at the leather of his batting gloves as they were spoken too, trying not to hyper analyze his own performance and get himself into a bad headspace even though they won. 

“It was a close win, but you all did a fantastic job out there today,” Coach Plo smiled at them. “It’s one of the earliest games of the season, and if you keep improving from here you’re sure to go to state finals.”

All the boys murmured in agreement, a somber cheer of _yes, Coach_ being passed between them before Coach Jinn had them walk a cool-down lap around the field and head back to the locker rooms to change. Anakin had caught him before going inside, letting him know he’d be waiting by the car for him to come find him. 

Anakin was always good at knowing when Obi-Wan needed space. And for that he was grateful. 

The rest of the boys changed and left the locker room fairly quickly, giving Obi-Wan their congratulations on pitching a good game, with a few claps on the back for added measure. He sat there in a fresh pair of sweatpants from his duffle bag he kept with after-game clothes, thinking. 

Surely his fastball hadn’t slowed over the winter. His accuracy was still as good, if not better than last year. Slider still acted the same. Curveball was just as curvy as ever. The infield triplets and Mace kept up the best defense he had ever seen. But still, the Gundarks were far better batters, faster base runners, and Clovis had clearly been taking pitching lessons over the winter. 

Where did the Gundarks find all of this training? There were too many familiar faces for this to simply be new stamina from junior varsity moving up. Even then, if that _was_ the case, they would have been worse. 

Mostly, the way Palpatine had been asking Anakin more frequently about his tennis didn’t sit right with Obi-Wan. He always hated it, sometimes having Anakin rant to him for hours about how Palpatine was just the worst possible principal for Coruscanti High. But there wasn’t much they could do about it besides avoid him whenever possible. There was just something too shady about him for Obi-Wan’s taste, and it left a bitter recollection in his mind. 

He heard his phone buzz in his bat bag with a text from Anakin.

_Coming out anytime soon? It’s getting lonely out here without you <3 _

Anakin always knew how to pull him out of his thoughts too, even if he wasn’t around to see Obi-Wan get lost in analyzing details. He locked up his locker, hearing the familiar click and pulling on it twice just to make sure, before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and making his way out of the locker room, clicking the lights to black and hearing the door softly close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find your authors Claire [(Gwendolyn)](https://anakinspraisekink.tumblr.com) and Dee [(xeniaraven)](https://xeniaraven.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!
> 
> Translations for this chapter:  
> ¡es asqueroso! -> it's disgusting  
> ¿Por qué a mí? -> why me?  
> Mi amor. -> my love  
> Tranquilizate -> calm down


	2. Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the amazing Cherry made some art inspired by this au based on what we talked about together on the obikin discord, and [here is one of Anakin in a skirt and Obi-Wan's varsity jacket!!](https://quiet-oracle.tumblr.com/post/630980778378084352/messy-sketch-anakin-the-jacket-thief-i-have-no) Also check out the rest of her art because it's so beautiful. <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy! (and apologies for any tennis inaccuracies)

There was only a light wind in the Spring air, the temperature finally comfortable enough to show some more skin. Not a single cloud revealed itself in the baby blue sky, but it still wasn't overly bright out. A perfect day for the first tennis match of the season. 

Anakin was even more determined than usual for his team to win because it was his last year on the high school tennis team and it already felt bittersweet. The breeze ruffled his hair that didn't quite make it into his ponytail as he bounced a tennis ball with his racket off the ground. His eyes wandered over to the other side of the court, where the other team was warming up. They were the Gundarks, and it was finally time for Anakin to face them once more. 

They were brutal and ruthless, and didn't mind a little cheating when they could get away with it, and if they couldn't, then they settled for petty taunting. Their favorite victim was Anakin unfortunately, because he stood out on his team. There was only a girl's tennis team since not enough guys wanted to play tennis, so because Anakin _did_ want to, and since there was no other option, he was allowed onto the team. 

Not that he minded. He loved his team and they stuck up for each other, though the teasing from others could get exhausting even when you didn't let it get to you. He started doing some light stretches while he finally let his gaze settle on a much more pleasant sight: his mom and younger sister, along with Obi-Wan, sitting on the other side of the fence. Thankfully Principal Palpatine seemed to be nowhere in sight. 

Anakin bent down to touch his toes just as he looked at Obi-Wan, and Anakin grinned, knowing his white tennis skirt rode up while he did this stretch. He was allowed to wear the girl's uniform, but only if he swore to keep the shorts on underneath whenever he was on the court. Apparently his coaches weren't amused with all his teasing during Obi-Wan's games. 

But he still caught Obi-Wan's attention, and he watched Obi-Wan get up and walk around the side of the court towards where he stood. Anakin slowly righted himself and walked over to the fence where Obi-Wan was, just on the other side. 

"Hey," Anakin said with a smile, the first time getting to talk to Obi-Wan since lunch. 

"Hello there," Obi-Wan said back with his lazy grin, the one that always gave Anakin butterflies. "I—"

"Skywalker!" Coach Secura called out, and Anakin knew it was about time for the match to begin. Obi-Wan put his fingers through the fence and Anakin laced them with his own. 

"Good luck, Ani," Obi-Wan said, and Anakin squeezed his fingers in thanks. Finally he pulled away and jogged across the court to where his coaches were standing surrounded by the rest of his teammates. He noticed with satisfaction that at least he and the rest of his team were better dressed and more fashionable than the Gundarks. 

"Alright. Anakin, as you know, you'll be up first playing against Ventress," Coach Luminara said, looking down at her list. "She'll try to trip you up through any means possible, so stay very alert. No wandering eyes out to the spectators," she finished, and Anakin scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Last year he missed too many balls from getting distracted by the sight of Obi-Wan. This year he would be stronger. Hopefully. 

"And hey—don't let her words get to you, okay?" Coach Secura asked with a bracing hand on his shoulder. Anakin nodded back in determination and grinned. 

"'Course, Coach." 

Finally it was time for the first game to start, and Anakin walked over to his side of the net, waiting for Ventress to stand on her side. As she came up to the net she shook her head and laughed. 

"This is a _joke_ ," she scoffed, eyes trailing disdainfully up and down Anakin. He managed to keep quiet and remained grinning, feeling confident now that he was on the court with the familiar feel of his racket handle in his grip. "I'll destroy you, Skywalker," Ventress said, giving an almost feral smile, and her coach did nothing to tell her off for bad sportsmanship. 

"Estás flasheando," Anakin muttered under his breath. Since it was a home game for Anakin, his team got to serve first. He got into position and stared down Ventress, and she glared back at him, ready and waiting. Finally he threw the tennis ball up in the air to make the first serve, and the game began. 

He managed to win easily. 

Ventress' fury was practically rolling off of her in waves, and her grip was painfully tight when they did the required shaking of hands. Anakin didn't even say anything. Ventress' laughably predictable anger brought him enough satisfaction. Besides, he wouldn't put it past her to actually try and sprain his wrist during the handshake. 

Once he walked back over to his team, he saw Obi-Wan watching him with a proud smile on his face. It made Anakin smile too, though he got flustered when Obi-Wan winked back at him. He gulped down some Gatorade while his teammates congratulated him, and then it was time for his friend, Padmé, to play next. 

She was playing against Aurra Sing, a girl nearly as vicious as Ventress. Padmé got into position and flipped her long ponytail back, looking determined even as Aurra threw a cocky, patronizing grin her way. The game started off well, and Padmé held her ground against Aurra's intense, offensive heavy hits. But Aurra got impatient to get what she wanted and, as usual, started to play dirty. 

Padmé managed to hit the ball back over to Aurra before it went out of bounds, but she stumbled along the way, rolling her ankle and almost falling. Aurra's laugh immediately rang out across the court.

"Careful, princess, wouldn't want your pretty self to get hurt," she taunted. Anakin started to move forward on instinct, but Coach Secura stopped him. Coach Luminara went over to Padmé to ask if she was alright, and once Padmé nodded, the game continued. 

Aurra continued her petty taunts as well, and Anakin could tell Padmé was getting frustrated as they were distracting her and tripping her up. But little did Aurra know that this tactic only served to spur Padmé on even more until she met her opponent with nearly the same intensity, her presence burning up the court as she started overtaking Aurra once more. 

Once Padmé won, Aurra threw her racket down and stalked away, and it made Anakin absolutely elated.

" _¡Tomátela!_ " He shouted in victory across the court at the Gundarks, grinning widely and hugging Padmé tightly when she came over to him winded and panting. "What a bitch," Anakin muttered to Padmé, and Padmé agreed with an out-of-breath laugh. 

The rest of their team played next—Satine, who always took any insults from the other team with dignity and grace, her sister Bo-Katan, who was the opposite and took constant reprimands from the coaches, Barriss, who was still not totally confident in herself yet, and Riyo, quiet and elegant yet powerful. Everyone won their games except for Barriss, but Anakin expected this because it was her first game on the high school team. 

So Coruscanti High won the whole match, leaving the Gundarks in a seething rage. They didn't stick around for much longer after that. 

After Anakin and his team had their group hug and listened to their coaches, Anakin went over to his stuff to pack up. He saw his family and Obi-Wan lingering on the other side of the fence, talking together while they waited for Anakin. He took another drink of Gatorade and zipped up his racket into his tennis bag before quickly tugging down his shorts from under his skirt and stuffing them into his backpack. He still felt a bit sweaty and worn out, but he knew Obi-Wan wouldn't mind because they were like this around each other all the time. 

Anakin said goodbye to the girls on his team, as well as the ball boy, Quinlan, who just winked at him in response, making Anakin roll his eyes. He jogged out of the court to meet Obi-Wan, who gave him a quick kiss in congratulations and offered to hold his tennis bag. Anakin couldn't help but smile widely, feeling so happy from the exhilaration of playing tennis, of victory, and of having the best boyfriend in the world. He let his mom hug him tight once she joined them, as well as scold him for provoking the other team as usual, though Ahsoka had already wandered off to talk to Barriss. 

"I was just inviting Obi-Wan over for dinner to celebrate, m’hijo," his mom said, and Anakin immediately looked at Obi-Wan. He really wanted his boyfriend to come over, but even though he'd been there loads of times before, he still got a little nervous at the thought. Obi-Wan was just so important and he didn't want to fuck this up. 

"I can come over, Mrs. Skywalker. Thank you. I just texted my dad about it," Obi-Wan said in response, polite as always. He grinned at Anakin, who smiled in return even if he felt his cheeks flaming. His mom called out for Ahsoka, who came begrudgingly over, and they started off for the car. 

"You guys go on ahead, I want to take a picture real quick!" Anakin said, swinging his backpack off his shoulders to get out his phone. 

"I figured. Ani, we'll wait for you in the car," came his mom's response. He quickly motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him over to a more secluded area against the fence, dumping his bag down in the grass and handing the phone over to Obi-Wan. For how much Obi-Wan was an old man when it came to social media, he was getting quite good at taking Instagram-worthy photos of Anakin when asked. 

Anakin posed with practiced ease as Obi-Wan took a few photos and then handed Anakin's phone back to him. "You look gorgeous as always," Obi-Wan murmured, his gaze traveling the length of Anakin's body. Anakin preened. 

"And you haven't even seen what I'm wearing underneath." Anakin held the bottom of his skirt between two fingers and lifted it up ever-so-slightly. 

"I know it's something blue," Obi-Wan said, eyes zeroing in on Anakin's hand on his skirt. Obi-Wan referenced Anakin's scrunchie, which was a pastel blue that matched the sky, and how Anakin always liked to match the color of his hair tie to the color of his underwear in order to tease his boyfriend. It worked too easily. 

"Yes, and I took my shorts off earlier too." Anakin slowly slid his skirt up until Obi-Wan could get a quick peek of the bottom of lace-edged boyshorts, stretching out his leg as enticingly as he could. 

" _Shit_ ," he heard Obi-Wan mutter at the sight, and then Anakin dropped his skirt back down. 

"C'mon, cariño, we don't want to keep the ladies waiting," he said with a smile, picking up his bags and starting to walk towards the parking lot without looking at Obi-Wan. 

"Tease!" He heard Obi-Wan shout from behind him, but Anakin only giggled, and started running towards the car, hearing Obi-Wan chase after him. 

They put their bags in the trunk of the car and then got into the backseats, Ahsoka having already claimed the front seat. His mom started driving the relatively short distance to their house, and Anakin got out his phone to edit and post his photos. While he did so, he half-listened to Obi-Wan as he started talking to Ahsoka in the easy way he seemed to have with everyone he talked to. 

He inquired after her computer programming club, even though he himself had no knowledge whatsoever and was probably very confused when she started excitedly going into detail. But he was so considerate and friendly, and it made something warm bloom in Anakin's chest. He was glad his boyfriend and sister got along, because they both meant so much to him.

Once their conversation tapered out and Anakin finished posting, Obi-Wan turned his attention back on Anakin. Obi-Wan reached out a hand to tug gently on the curly baby hairs that had escaped Anakin ponytail as usual, frizzy from all the activity earlier. Obi-Wan had some sort of obsession with them in Anakin's opinion, even though Anakin always tried to smooth them down. 

"What?" Anakin asked exasperatedly, but he couldn't hide his blush at the adoring expression on Obi-Wan's face. 

"Nothing. You're just cute," Obi-Wan replied, and Anakin responded with a huff and a light shove, though he _definitely_ couldn't hide his blush now. Ahsoka turned around in her seat and pretended to gag at them. 

They arrived home and Obi-Wan looked so comfortable and familiar being at Anakin's house, taking his shoes off in the foyer with the others, putting his backpack next to Anakin's in the corner of Anakin's bedroom. Obi-Wan immediately sat cross-legged on the end of Anakin's bed, and it made Anakin's heart swell to see how at-home Obi-Wan seemed to feel there, how domestic it all seemed. 

Anakin hid his stupid smile as he bent down at his dresser to get some clean clothes out. "Awh, you're getting changed without me even getting to see what you're wearing underneath your skirt?" Anakin picked up his change of clothes and threw a spare sock at Obi-Wan's face with a grin. 

"I'll wear it on our next date, babe," he promised, laughing at Obi-Wan's sad pout. Anakin grabbed a towel from the closet in the hallway and went into the bathroom for a quick shower while his mom finished up dinner. It felt good to get out of his sweaty clothes and get cleaned off, changing into some soft sweatpants and an old, faded, Taylor Swift concert shirt that he stole from Obi-Wan. He ruffled his hair dry and padded down the hallway into the kitchen where he found Obi-Wan insisting to Shmi that he could help set the table. 

Obi-Wan won the battle, but only if he let Anakin help him, and soon they were both setting the table for each person, including the extra seat for Obi-Wan. Anakin's step-dad came in from the living room in his wheelchair, taking his place at one end of the table. 

"I heard you won your game today. Good job, kid," Cliegg said to Anakin, and Anakin smiled slightly, murmuring his thanks. It hadn't been too long since he and Anakin's mom got married, so he and Anakin were still getting used to each other, but Anakin was certain his mom had made a good choice. Cliegg's love for her was obvious, he wanted to get to know Anakin and Ahsoka, and he accepted them completely too, with all of their quirks. 

His mom was just finishing putting the platter of chicken and rice on the dining table when the front door suddenly opened. Anakin's step-brother walked swiftly past the dining room, not looking at the rest of the family. "Dinner is just starting, Owen, if you'd like to join us," Shmi called. 

"Already ate," Owen said offhandedly, and then he disappeared down the hallway and they heard his bedroom door slam closed. Cliegg moved as if to go after him, but Shmi stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Owen was having a harder time adjusting to his new family, and Anakin knew he felt like he had lost his father's attention. Shmi wanted to let him process and get used to everything on his own time, but Anakin also knew it hurt his mom a little to see Owen so distant. 

They sat at their usual places around the table—the parents at the heads, Anakin and Obi-Wan on one side, facing Ahsoka, and Owen's empty chair on the other. Dinner was a comfortable affair as usual, even with Obi-Wan there, and it was made easier by how charming and polite Obi-Wan was all the time. Somehow what started as Ahsoka flicking a pea at Anakin across the table, and then Anakin retaliating by flicking one into her blue and white hair, led to them each telling stupid stories about the other. 

"I swear, she _always_ used to bite me," Anakin said seriously to Obi-Wan, pointing a finger at Ahsoka. "It began one day one. We brought her home for the first time and I was just showing her my frog toy when _chomp_!" Anakin bites air in Obi-Wan's direction, his teeth clacking. "She nearly broke skin." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. 

"No, I did _not_ almost break skin. And besides, I was four and terrified!"

"You were not four and terrified when you almost bit my finger off when you were nine, Snips!" 

"I believe you still have all your fingers, and besides, _you_ shouldn't have eaten all the marshmallows out of the Lucky Charms box." Ahsoka bared her teeth, showing her canines that were sharper than the average human's. But ultimately they still dissolved into laughter, always staying friends despite their bickering. 

After dinner came the dessert that his mom had made earlier that day for Anakin's big game, dulce de leche cake, and Ahsoka rolled her eyes again as she watched Anakin and Obi-Wan shovel the cake into their mouths as fast as they could. Shmi then took it upon herself to start embarrassing Anakin, much to Obi-Wan's amusement. She described the day when Anakin decided to first wear a skirt and heels to school, how Anakin attempted for ages to be able to walk successfully in tall heels before resorting to kitten heels. 

"He was so wobbly, he was like a newborn fawn, but he was also so determined and it was very admirable," she said with a laugh. Anakin felt himself blushing, not able to look at Obi-Wan. "He made Ahsoka cry on the floor with laughter."

"Yeah," Ahsoka grinned, "it was the best day of my life."

She got up to demonstrate, and Anakin groaned, hiding his face in his hands. She dramatically acted out her impression of Anakin first walking with heels, her legs splayed apart and arms waving in the air. She horribly mimicked Anakin's voice as she said, "do you think Obi-Wan will think I look hot?" He could hear the rest of the table laughing, and Anakin felt his face go warm. He peeked over at Obi-Wan to find him already grinning at him, and Anakin couldn't help but laugh bashfully too, Obi-Wan giving him a quick wink in return. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin helped Shmi clean off the table once everyone was done eating, and she started asking Obi-Wan about his college plans, which sent a surge of anxiety through him. Just hearing the word _college_ did it for him all the time now, and he set the plate in his hand down on the counter before his hands would start to shake. 

"Anakin that reminds me, have you thought any more about that Tatooine University scholarship?" Anakin turned to face his mom with wide eyes and immediately felt Obi-Wan's gaze on him, but he couldn't look at his boyfriend. 

"N-no, not yet," was all he could say in reply, mouth feeling dry and full of sand. His mom nodded and continued filling the sink with hot water, not noticing that anything was the matter. 

"Well, you better think about it soon before you lose this good opportunity, m’hijo." Anakin just swallowed thickly, quickly looking over at Obi-Wan to see him with furrowed brows. "Obi-Wan, will you be staying for a little while longer?" His mom asked, changing the subject just as Anakin felt a bit sick. Obi-Wan cleared his throat. 

"Yeah, I just have to be home by ten," Obi-Wan said. 

"Alright. Remember to keep the bedroom door open, you two," Shmi said as she started washing the first dirty dish in the sink. 

"Of course, Mrs. Skywalker," Obi-Wan replied, but Anakin couldn't say anything in return. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and gestured toward the hallway, Anakin nodding and following Obi-Wan to his bedroom. Anakin left his bedroom door ajar and awkwardly stood in the middle of the room as Obi-Wan sat down on the bed again. Obi-Wan sighed and started talking. 

"Is this scholarship something you're seriously thinking about?" he asked, and though he was acting casual, Anakin could tell he was feeling a bit hurt. Anakin lowered his gaze and nodded again. Obi-Wan looked bemused. "Why haven’t you told me about it yet? I thought we were both going to stay close to home for college, Anakin, but Tatooine University is seven hours away! I want what's best for you, and I don't want you to miss out on good opportunities, but I just thought you . . . would have told me." 

Anakin felt terrible, his guilt about not telling Obi-Wan finally catching up with him. He sighed and walked over to sit heavily down on the bed next to Obi-Wan. "I know, and I'm really sorry, Obi-Wan. I was just scared about how you would feel, and that combined with me having no idea what to do about my choices just made me not say anything about it at all." 

Obi-Wan's arm came up to rest lightly around his shoulders, and Anakin leaned into his touch. 

"I want to be near you, but I know my mom wants me to take this scholarship because they're offering a lot and I know she's proud I got it in the first place. There's a lot of expectation on me right now because I'm the first in the family to go to college, but I can't choose. I have to, soon, but whatever I decide will change the direction of my life." Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan to find him already looking at him with such warmth in his eyes. 

"I get that. Ultimately it's your own decision, and I want you to make it on your terms. I _will_ support you no matter what." 

Anakin felt like he wanted to cry. 

He still didn't know what to do: whether this scholarship and his mom's pride was more important than Obi-Wan. He knew his mom would support him no matter what, but he would still feel guilty if he didn't accept the scholarship. But then he'd also feel guilty if he moved so far away from Obi-Wan and left him here; he who was already committed to a nearby college. But at least Obi-Wan seemed to have taken this okay. 

He also was a bit unsettled by how much Principal Palpatine was pushing him to accept the scholarship. The man was constantly trying to talk to him at inopportune moments, to act kind and like he had Anakin's best interest at heart, when it was obvious to the whole school that he ultimately cared about no one but himself. Anakin had to constantly run in the opposite direction or duck into the bathroom when he saw Palpatine coming, but he still always managed to corner Anakin eventually. It was getting annoying. 

Obi-Wan managed to break him out of his thoughts though. "We'll figure this out, Anakin, I know it. But no matter what, regardless of how far apart we are, you're stuck with me." Obi-Wan smiled and elbowed Anakin lightly, making Anakin smile too. He suddenly moved to hug Obi-Wan tightly, burying his head into Obi-Wan's shoulder and feeling Obi-Wan automatically hug him back. 

Anakin pulled away to rest his forehead against Obi-Wan's. "Thank you," he murmured, and Obi-Wan smiled in reply, which drew Anakin's attention down to his lips. Then they were kissing, doing what they hadn't had the opportunity to do yet today and kissing deep, opening their mouths and letting each other just feel and taste one another. Anakin felt the slight stubble of facial hair rub against his skin that Obi-Wan had missed when he last shaved, and tasted dulce de leche along with Obi-Wan's vanilla chapstick. 

Tugging him even closer, Anakin sighed into Obi-Wan's mouth. Anakin could kiss Obi-Wan for hours, and sometimes they did because it was the only safe thing to do together when they didn't have the house to themselves. Obi-Wan threaded his fingers through Anakin's hair and pulled slightly, making Anakin moan. What little breaks they took for air only lasted less than a second before they were kissing desperately again like that was their air instead. 

They eventually started lying down, Anakin lowering onto his back on the bed and pulling Obi-Wan down to be over him. In this position Obi-Wan's hips kept brushing against his own ever so slightly, making Anakin's body react, even if he knew he probably would not be able to take care of a hard-on until he could escape to the bathroom by himself. Obi-Wan finally broke their kiss with a slick sound from their lips, before kissing messily down Anakin's neck, Anakin arching his head back for Obi-Wan's mouth. 

" _Obi-Wan_ —" Anakin panted, desperately holding onto him and barely able to think with Obi-Wan mouthing at where he's sensitive, yet knowing they should stop before they get too far and it's even harder to end. As soon as he thought it, Ahsoka came walking down the hallway and passed Anakin's slightly open door, stopping dead and then wrinkling her nose at the sight of them. 

"Mom, they're being gross!" She called, scaring Obi-Wan who suddenly sat up away from Anakin with wide eyes. Ahsoka just laughed with a shit-eating grin, and Anakin glared back at her. 

"Like I didn't catch you making out with Bariss behind the bleachers the other day," Anakin retorted, still trying to catch his breath. Ahsoka flipped him off with a blown kiss in his direction, before continuing her walk down the hallway. "Love you too!" Anakin shouted as she left, but then he went suddenly serious as those words made him think of something. 

As long as he and Obi-Wan had been together, as close as they were and for how much they cared for each other, they'd never said _I love you_ yet. Anakin desperately wanted to, felt it always stuck on his tongue and almost coming out whenever Obi-Wan did something particularly endearing or stupid or hot. But he was scared of those words, scared of changing everything if he said them, and Obi-Wan hadn't seemed on the same page because he'd never said those words either, and surely _Obi-Wan's_ not scared. Anakin just felt so lucky to be with Obi-Wan, and he didn't want to fuck everything up if he said something wrong. 

"You okay?" Obi-Wan asked, and Anakin shook himself out of his thoughts again and turned to look over at Obi-Wan. 

"Yeah, I- I'm just glad you're still here," Anakin fumbled, though a real smile came over him. 

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied gently, leaning in to give him a soft kiss, "I always will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Estás flasheando - you're crazy, completely irrational  
> Tomátela - suck it, in your face  
> M’hijo - my son  
> Cariño - darling, honey
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can find your authors Claire [(Gwendolyn)](https://anakinspraisekink.tumblr.com) and Dee [(xeniaraven)](https://xeniaraven.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
